Talk:More Tribbles, More Troubles (episode)
Goofs * In a bit of an oversight, Scotty beams Cyrano Jones aboard the Enterprise moments after Sulu announces that the Enterprise s shields have been raised. * As Scotty is beaming Jones aboard, the scene briefly cuts to a view of Kyle using the transporter, while the uniform still possesses Scotty's rank of lieutenant commander. When the camera pulls back, it is Scotty again, but his rank is upgraded to . Removed the above, this site is not for critiquing "errors". --Alan del Beccio 08:03, 17 March 2006 (UTC) :The later would, because it is an editing error, and noteworthy in my eyes. The first is story-telling so it really doesn't need to be mentioned -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:09, 17 March 2006 (UTC) Background note I am removing the following background note: *Although isn't considered canon, the Klingon insignia is introduced in this episode and would later be used in all subsequent Star Trek productions. Memory Alpha does consider The Animated Series to be canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:02, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :Agreed, but if the Klingon insignia first appeared in this episode and was adapted for later, live-action productions, shouldn't it be noted here? Also, it should be noted that while we consider it canon, TPTB do not, which is probably what the user who added the note meant. --From Andoria with Love 07:42, 3 July 2006 (UTC) I'll add a note about the Klingon insignia. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:46, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ::Is this really the first use of the Klingon insignia? I'm pretty sure it's behind the Klingon Commander on the viewscreen in albeit rotated by 90 degrees. Fossib 01:23, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Trivia Regarding: :"This episode was spoofed in an episode of Animaniacs. When Yakko Warner sat in the Captain's chair he felt something, he pulled out from beneath him a Tribble and threw it away." I believe this was actually that Kirk sat on the tribble, because the scene appeared in , and Dax stated something with regards of "half expecting the tribble he sat on to explode." --Alan del Beccio 04:33, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :You're right. I'm not sure if there's a similar scene in the animated episode, but there was definitely such a scene in the original series episode (it was one of more memorable scenes, actually). Even if there is a similar scene in the TAS ep, the Animaniacs episode most certainly would have meant it as an homage/reference to the original show since, let's face it, TAS just isn't as popular within our popular culture. In addition, this is something that belongs on Star Trek parodies (television), assuming it's not already there. --From Andoria with Love 05:58, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Voice credit for Korax David Gerrold was recently interviewed about his involvement with the Animated Series. Regarding the episode "More Tribbles, More Troubles," Gerrold said, "I know a lot of people think I did Korax for 'More Tribbles,' but I didn’t. Jimmy Doohan did that." Accordingly, I am editing this article to correct the error.--Pat Berry 23:05, March 11, 2011 (UTC) the klingon battle cruiser ? in this episode, where do you have referenced the klingon ship ? unnamed class D7 ? koloth's battle cruiser ? where please ? C-IMZADI-4 16:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :You mean the ?–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) yes ! thank you ,I didn't know the name was given in TOS ? C-IMZADI-4 19:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Removed I've removed the following, as they're both not specific enough to determine which episode Hal Sutherland is referring to: * The start of this episode's production period was impacted on by Gene Roddenberry's habit of making changes. Director Hal Sutherland recollected, "At one point on the first episode this one, we had just three days to start production and meet our deadline, and Gene kept pushing for improvements." http://www.johnkennethmuir.com/JohnKennethMuirsRetroTVFile_StarTrekTheAnimatedSeries.html Sutherland continued, "One day, it was getting pretty frightening, Lou and I talked and he says, 'Hey, if we don't get started pretty soon, you know, we're dead in the water.' And I said, 'Well, I'll just see if I can tell that to Gene,' you know." ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD) The director finally spoke to Roddenberry about the subject of the looming deadline, which was actually the start of the series' first-run broadcast in September 1973. ( ) Sutherland later remembered his talk with Roddenberry; "It happened, I think, the next day and when we were going over things and I said, 'Gene, I have to talk to you.' I says, 'If we don't start this production this week, in the next couple of days, we've only got six-week-window here, we're not gonna make the first deadline.' He says, 'That's it.' He stood up and he says, 'I'm not gonna bother you anymore. " ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD) Sutherland also recounted, "He said, 'Fine, fine, fine,' and just smiled and laughed. He said, 'Whenever I step over the line, just tell me. " ( ) Additionally, the director stated about Roddenberry, "To his credit, he stepped back and said 'okay, we're done. " http://www.johnkennethmuir.com/JohnKennethMuirsRetroTVFile_StarTrekTheAnimatedSeries.html Roddenberry happily walked out the door, leaving Sutherland. "You had to keep that steamroller going in order to make the final deadline," Sutherland observed. "That's what I was saying earlier about working with Gene – you know, there was a certain time frame. If we didn't start, we were gonna be late." ("Drawn to the Final Frontier - The Making of Star Trek: The Animated Series", TAS DVD) * The first impressions of this outing that executives at NBC had were positive. "When the first show other words, this episode was finally completed and shown to the network officials," Hal Sutherland stated, "they were extremely enthusiastic and pleased at what they saw." While the production numbers of TAS episodes seem to indicate that this episode was indeed produced first, Sutherland makes no mention of "More Tribbles, More Troubles", regarding these two points. He has, however, made mention of (the first aired episode) in two of the interviews from which these quotes are taken. But ultimately, there's just not enough info to say, definitively, which episode he means when he's talking about these two points. --Defiant 20:23, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Quotes removed Removed the following quotes per MA:QUOTE. Most of these are passages, which seem to be a good chunk of the half hour episode. I also removed a quote requiring context. "You know the law about transporting animals proven harmful." "Captain, these are safe tribbles." "There's no such thing as a safe tribble." "A safe tribble would be a contradiction in terms. Tribbles are well known for their proclivity in multiplication." "And they breed fast too! That's why these tribbles are safe. They don't reproduce." : - Kirk, Jones, McCoy, Spock, and Jones (again) "Jones, how did you get away from Space Station K-7? You were supposed to clean up all the tribbles there." "Oh, well, I managed a short parole. I found some help. This is a tribble predator. It's called a glommer. Watch." (Glommer catches tribble, consumes it) "Well, at least it's neat." : - Kirk, Jones and McCoy "You... sold... tribbles... on a Klingon planet?" "Well I didn't know it was a Klingon planet." "Tribbles don't like Klingons. That should have given you some clue." "Klingons like tribbles even less." : - Kirk and Jones "We could always throw tribbles at them, Captain." "I thought Vulcans didn't have a sense of humor." (Lifts his eyebrow, surprised) "We don't, Captain." : - Spock and Kirk "Your tribbles are all over my ship! My security men can't find them all!" "You need better security men, Captain!" "Mr. Jones, you are in enough trouble already." : - Kirk and Cyrano Jones "Captain, a harmless little tribble. What can they hurt?" "Harmless, maybe. Little...! In any case, they're eating the quintotriticale." "The what?" "The wheat!" "They're hungry, Captain." "So are the people on Sherman's Planet! A little tribble doesn't eat much; a big tribble does, and these are growing! Jones, is this the ecological sabotage the Klingons are so mad about?" : - Cyrano Jones and Kirk "Captain Koloth, are you ready to release my ship?" "Release your ship?! Kirk, you are monotonous!" "You don't know yet, do you?" "Know what?" "That we have immobilized your ship worse than you have immobilized ours." "I doubt that. Our instruments report nothing except some undue transporter activity, and... (reacts to the presence of a giant tribble) Kirk...tribbles?!" "Tribbles." : - Kirk and Koloth "Kirk, Cyrano Jones took a Klingon genetic construct, an artificial creature, from one of our planets! We must have it back! It was designed to be a tribble predator! We are prepared to go to war if we have to!" "You must have others?" "This was the first one, Kirk. We need it in order to grow others from it! We need it to get rid of the tribbles Jones sold before they completely overrun the planet!" "And that's all you want?" "Jones is not that important! We must have the glommer!" "Oh well, if that's all.... Mr. Scott, transport the glommer onto the Klingon ship." : - Koloth and Kirk "You can't do this to me! Under space salvage laws, he's mine!" "A planetary surface is not covered by space salvage laws. But if ye want the little beastie that badly Mr. Jones, we'll transport ye over with it." "I withdraw my claim." : - Cyrano Jones and Scotty "Say, you didn't get this one, Bones!" "Oh yes, I did." "But it hasn't...(Tribbles fall on Kirk, burying him again) Someday I'll learn." "Aye, Captain. But you have to admit, if we've got to have tribbles, it's best if all our tribbles are little ones." : - Kirk, McCoy and Scotty (pushes a tribble out of his chair) "How fat do these things get?" : - Kirk --31dot 15:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC)